


裙下之物11

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 25





	裙下之物11

裙下之物11

大概是真的素久了，陆绎的唇沾上来，袁今夏的第一反应居然是……好像果冻呀。

想着想着，就真的咬了一口……咦～好腥。嫌弃式地推开他。

陆绎眼巴巴看着袁今夏，其实……心里有点害怕她生气。

哎呀，嘴角挂着血珠，还一副小狗眼，这唇红齿白的，不玩白不玩。

袁今夏勾了一个笑，拖着大影帝的领带，一步一步退到沙发边，然后，一把推倒，跨坐在他身上。

“不是给玩吗？嗯？不是强吻吗？”袁今夏轻轻拍陆绎的脸。这狗男人，上次她扇他，把她手都搞肿了！

陆绎依旧盯着她，那东西……在她坐上来的须臾，已经硬邦邦的。

今天依旧穿的裙子，看就看着呗。袁今夏在他身上，“人家今天穿了丝袜……内裤不好脱……”

陆绎会意，很听话地上手撕了那薄薄一层。可这刚撕完就挨了一巴掌。

“这TM很贵的。”打完，袁今夏自己呼呼手，还是他硬……又勾着嘴角去吻陆绎，直到两个人气喘吁吁地分开。

“我……我赔给你。”

“哟，有钱是不是？这么会赚钱……来我公司啊。”袁今夏一边说话，一边脱了小内内。

白色透明蕾丝的东西，两块小小的遮挡。

袁今夏嘻嬉笑，丢在了陆绎脸上。“你来的话……天天给你干。”

按着陆绎的瘦腰，袁今夏自己动了动。两片娇嫩被他裤子的料子磨得慢慢开了口，热流一点点滴出来，濡湿了一小块。

袁今夏就这么看着陆绎的脸，慢慢研磨，轻轻摇晃，隔着他那包隆起的大东西，哼哼唧唧。

陆绎看着、听着，整个人快烧起来，可她偏偏不让他动。

隔着裤子，袁今夏自己玩的爽，仰头面色绯红地喘息，“脱、脱衣服……”

陆绎很快剥干净了自己的上半身，可下半身……已经被她湿了一大片，她不肯起来。

袁今夏得逞地笑，小手摸摸那包鼓起，“哎呀，好可怜，憋死了、憋死了。”上手啪啪打了两下，陆绎没忍住哼哼两声。

荒唐又诱人的小妖精，怪不得能让陆绎肝脑涂地。

小妖精与他接吻，陆绎按着她的头，恨不能立即开始弄她。可小妖精脱了他裤子，放出那东西，又纯情起来，娇滴滴地不让陆绎碰。

“哥哥，哥哥……你的东西流口水了呢。”妖精退在他的膝盖上，小口微张舔了一下。

陆绎不知是紧张还是期待，双手攥紧了沙发的靠枕，一副受不住的模样。他大概知道，袁今夏很吃这套。

果不其然，舔了两下，妖精就游刃有余地圈着他的物什，上上下下撸了起来。“哥哥的东西真奇怪……怎么越摸越大……越摸越硬。”

可怜的小奶狗，挣扎在欲望边缘，显得更水汪汪。“别……今夏……别玩了……”

陆绎快要到临界点了，满心期望着能释放出来，可袁今夏停了，直接坐在了他腹肌上。举着磨红的小手，跟他撒娇，“你糙死了，人家手都疼了，你自己撸吧……我要自己玩了……”

陆绎憋得不行，真的屈起双膝，准备……自己动手。

袁今夏坏笑，当着他的面，稍稍拨开花唇，印在他的腹肌上，浅浅的淫水，动情地落下水泽。捉了陆绎一只手，放在了胸口。

“软吗？”

陆绎下手没了轻重，滑腻柔软的团子，重重揉着，恨不能把它捏爆……下体的东西，终于爽了第一次……大部分喷在沙发靠，星星点点打在袁今夏的背后和头发上。

“就说你脏死了。”

陆绎被她的娇嗔眉眼看得心神荡漾，半坐着张口含住了她的尖尖，舌苔重重刮过，轻轻噬咬，埋头吸吮。

身上的小人儿，被他吸得发痛，一把薅住他头发，双乳一边是骇人的指痕，一边是晶亮的牙印。

痛是真的，酥也是真的，穴口湿漉漉的，一张一翕，袁今夏捉着陆绎修长的手指，戳进那条缝隙，声音媚媚的。

“哥哥，有点痒。”

手指上的水迹重得很，内里的层层叠叠裹着，陆绎吞了吞口水，抽插起来。“哥哥……帮你找找。”

小妖精坐在他的腿根，磨着他的手指，叽里咕噜泄得他大腿黏糊糊。胸前两团嫩生生的丰腴，晃得陆绎口干舌燥……

高潮后的袁今夏小声抽抽噎噎，故技重施地拨开花唇，鲜嫩红肿的娇嫩吐出一口水。“哥哥坏蛋……人家肿了……还吐了……”

陆绎修养再好，这会儿本质还是大灰狼，稍稍用力，就把她按在身下，狠狠撞了进去。堵着她的唇，尽根耸动。

她太坏了！太坏了！糟蹋他！践踏他！玩弄他！可……她好软，折在他手里小小一只，水嫩的幼穴更是吞了整根，吸吮得他腰眼发麻。

到底是很久没做，陆绎又太疯。袁今夏白细的大腿抖得厉害，呻吟撞得破碎。“我……错了……哥哥……哥哥……太深了……唔～”

花唇被他撞得发红，细缝被鞭挞得成了一团，淫水喷得可怕。她……要被他捣碎了。“唔唔～哥哥～要、要坏了……啊啊～撞到、撞到宫口了……啊啊啊啊……”

陆绎好似听不见，瞳孔里是暗红的眸色。胯下又急又凶……顶弄得更厉害。他知道，她是骗她……也只有在这时候，她愿意在他身下。

也只有这时候，陆绎的心慈手软才会收起来，托着她的臀瓣，捞她起来，又按在狭小的沙发，自己下了地，更方便地操弄她。

女人双手掐进柔软的沙发，双乳颤巍巍抖动，下体开开合合地吞吐着硕大……水渍淅淅沥沥。

陆绎嫌弃不够狠，干脆折折她的一条腿，整个人压在她身上。层叠湿软的小穴撑到了极致，爽得他灵魂在发抖。

到了最后，陆绎一手扶着她的腰，一手狠狠揉她的胸，“今夏，你的水好多……又会吸……我要射……了……”


End file.
